ranchncraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Ranch N Craft Wiki
Howdy, Partner! Hey ya’ll, welcome to the Ranch n Craft Wikipedia! Ranch n Craft is a family friendly horse based server, founded by MysticTrev and TyshowUri, and operated by a very friendly and knowledgeable group of folks from all over the place since February 16th, 2015! We’re known around these parts for bein’ a rather hospitable group, welcomin’ the newcomers into our community. Whether lendin’ a helping hand around the barn or helping someone who’s lost find their way, we’re here for you! There’s a darn good reason why we’re on PC Games Top 10 Ten Minecraft Servers list for over a year now. Come on in and see what all the commotion is about! We’re running a custom built horse plug-in to give y’all a truly one of a kind playing experience! I tell ya, the realism is out of this world! There’s the breeding of horses; steadfast stallions and mythical mares, and sixty, that’s right, SIXTY different breeds Y'all can choose from! On our server, it’s as close to havin’ a horse as you can get, without havin’ to buy a new truck and trailer! If you’re in to barrel racing, we’ve got that! We got folks hosting all kinds of events ‘round here all the time! Like I said, ya got barrel racing. We’ve got dressage and event jumping too. But what would a horse server be without horse racing? Yeap! We got that too! There’s so much more, but I tend to get a bit long-winded at times. So ask around n’ see what’s goin on! Raise and train your foal from birth with our unique breeding system. A flighty filly or a courser colt, if you’ve got yourself a good one, don’t worry! We can help Y'all get your horse registered. You can even track your fouls heritage by getting a DNA test! And, our highly skilled veterinarians are here to help you raise a happy and healthy horse! Get your horse’s vaccinations, or get treatment for an ailment should your trusty steed be a bit under the weather. Horse's hooves need a trim? Need a shoeing? Our farriers are second to none and will keep your moody mare or gluttonous geldin firmly planted on all fours! I tell ya, good groundwork is key to gettin’ your saddle on that hearty Haflinger. But hold on tight, cuz there’s still work to do to get that quirky Quarterhorse on par with the higher level horses in the corral! Cuz just like the real deal, the more effort and work you put into your horse, the better it’ll be!! Keep your prized possession, or trade with another player! Sell n’ buy! Or lease if that fits ya better! We can’t begin to tell ya about every detail in a few short words; So, please use this wiki to guide you through our amazing server! 'Minecraft' As we state, we are a Minecraft multiplayer server built for pc gaming. You don't need to do anything to join us, except have an online Minecraft account and a willingness to join a great community! We use 1.12.2 as our server version, and this gives us some awesome features. With cool updates coming such as vets, horse traits, and renting homes, we're ever expanding and getting better! Server ip: mc.ranchncraft.com Getting Started One of the many cool aspects of Rnc is the ever-growing economy. Through trading, jobs and more, players are able to make money in multiple and creative ways. Through this section, we will discuss some of the most popular ways to earn some extra spending cash while online. Making Money Jobs The must-have when making money, Jobs! You may have a total of three jobs. Jobs on our server, refer to small Minecraft related tasks that earn you income for performing them. Take digger, for example, every time you dig you earn money. The most popular jobs for fast cash are digger, miner, and woodcutter. Another popular jobs combination is a miner, builder, and explorer. /jobs browse to search for a job. /jobs leave oldplayerjob to leave a job. You will lose your levels in the job if you do this, so be sure of your choice! Horses Buy/Train/Sell horses (See below or click "Buying/Selling" in contents). If you have some time on your hands and you don't mind leveling, becoming a trainer is a great way to earn some extra cash. If you are reliable and fast people will be begging you for help. Get to know how the traits work; they now have a huge role in 3.0. If you’re looking for steady reliable income, Willow Creek Rescue & Rehabilitation is always hiring new folks to help out with the daily chores. Do note, that you should have a few days of play time before you apply. Also, there are requirements to work there. One of which is time commitment and a good work ethic, so please keep that in mind. If hired, you will get paid weekly based on your productivity. The more active you are working, the bigger the paychecks. You could earn a big chunk of change just by scooping some poop! You can learn more about Willow Creek Rescue & Rehabilitation here. Houses, Farms, Land, & where to live Buy/Build/Sell houses, ranches, barns, and more. With the release of 3.0, horses are now able to stay out permanently unless manually despawned. This means that houses, barns etc, are now viable and can be used as stalls and any other form of containment. Buying and selling them could reap you some major rewards if you play the economy right. Our server offers community housing that you may rent for a set weekly price. We have a wide variety of styles to fit the needs of everyone! Hobbit Looking for a cozy and communal lifestyle? Then this hobbit home haven is for you! The sleek yet warm underground homes are spacious and perfect for escaping the outside world when you need to. Traverse the community in a boat to fully take in the secluded views, and head on up to The Mountain Inn for some good lunch. Enjoy a community gathering area that branches off into your humble abodes, as well as a gorgeous floral hillside landscape and plenty of wildlife. Medieval If you’re not a fan of the modern-day lifestyles, then you might find your knight in shining armour here at this medieval milieu! These homes are built tough to shelter you through the worst of storms and comfort you in the brightest of days. From spacious to cozy, you’ll be sure to find just what you’re looking for. Enjoy the simple life here as your small community is surrounded by a mountainous wall to give you the utmost privacy and seclusion. Modern Sleek and stylish, this modern-era lifestyle might be just for you! Its smooth take on humble living offers a welcoming home with all the latest features. These creative designs truly are eyecatchers with their vivid architecture, and the views on the commute around the city will not disappoint. Whether you’re searching for a small place to settle down and start life or a temporary place to call home while your heart runs wild, you’ll find just what you need here. Farmhouse Have you ever wondered what having your very own acreage would be like? Well, now you can find out in the farm-style community! These homes come in various different designs, so you’re sure to find one that’s just what you’re looking for. This community offers a spacious and peaceful living, and a gorgeous landscape to let your creative side run wild! Enjoy a wander around our little farmer market with shops owned by players to find just what you didn't know you needed. Victorian If you’re more interested in luxurious living, these Victorian style homes are just what you’re looking for. Elegant and classy, these homes offer everything ranging from a first and second-floor veranda to indoor lookouts. With lush landscape and a classy atmosphere, you’ll feel right at home. This community offers a grand and unique look that you won’t find anywhere else. The large homes aren't for everyone, and for the high quality, there is a hefty rent tag involved. City Living Do you live for the busy city, but also wish you could hide away from it once in a while? Then this community is perfect for you! Complete with both sky-high apartments and cozy duplexes, this community also offers comfortable gathering areas and complacent transportation including both a subway and a train. A park in the middle of the three sections of this City offers some seclusion, and you can even see some of the other communities from the high scales of our skyscrapers!' ' Asian-style Filled with charming cherry blossoms and traditional Asian architecture, this community is one like no other. If you feel a need to explore a style of living that is far from mainstream, you’ll feel right at home here. The elegant and alluring atmosphere is one to be admired, featuring markets right close to home, you’ll have everything you need. A rather delightful little community resides here, with residents that are just as friendly! Trailer Park Budget-friendly and comfortable, you might find your perfect home here in the trailer park community. These trailers were built for comfort and nothing less! Whether you prefer a smaller living space with less to clean or a forever home that you can pack up and take with you wherever you go, these trailers are for you. With their cheaper price tag, it's possible to rent one out for a home away from home, yet still have enough budget left to rent another elsewhere. Camping ground What could possibly be better than living in the peace and quiet of what might as well be your own forest? Nothing! Not only does this community offer incredible wilderness, but you also get to enjoy the amenities of the city living space and a beautiful lake close by. If smores and sleeping under the stars is your idea of a good time, then you’re sure to find your dream home here at the campground community. And if you're not a fan of our simple tents, there are lodges you can rent which offer an outdoorsy lifestyle but with all your home comforts too. Treehouse Ever dreamed of living as one with nature? If so, we’re about to make your dreams come true with this treasured treehouse community! From giant sequoias to simple cozy oak trees (with a twist, of course) you will feel right at home in the wilderness of this community. Best suited to those who like a little seclusion, this charming community is sure to make you feel relaxed and wanting to roam the hillsides. Beach house Is soaking up the sun and catching waves your idea of a perfect vacation? Say no more; settle down in our beach house community for your permanent paradise! With the sand beneath your feet and the whole world ahead of you, you’ll be more than comfortable with the accommodation of these brilliant beach houses. Being just a stones throw away from the beach, you also have a charming pier with shops ahead of you just waiting to be explored. Colourful townhouses Taste the rainbow, live the rainbow! You can expect nothing less than vibrant and unique colours and styles from this community. In this small showy city, you’ll find not only the home of your dreams in any colour you could imagine but the accommodation of shopping and friendly neighbours close by. Gorgeous parks and luscious landscape; this location is truly the rainbow’s pot of gold. Igloo Shiver me timbers! No..? Winter stays forever here, which means you’ll always get to enjoy those cold cozy nights with warm blankets and hot chocolate! Sheltered in our unique igloo homes, the possibilities are endless. It’s cold outside here in the igloo community, so if sweater weather is your thing you’ll feel right at home. Enjoy some social time in our large igloo well-suited for this community who live the simple life, and have some fun snowball fights! Grief-Prevention When you start playing, mining, and earning cool rewards you want to make sure its safe and secure. If you used the community housing, you're already protected, however, when you move out on your own you will need to make sure you claim your land. For this, we use Grief Prevention. In our opinion, it's the best and it has never let us down. Grief Prevention stops grief before it starts automatically without any effort from administrators, and with very little (self-service) effort from players. Burn proof, blast proof, and theft proof. Claiming land is simple. Equip a wooden shovel, click the far left corner of your claim, and then the opposite corner diagonally across from your first corner. You can also say "need help claiming" in game and a how to video link will display. HorseRpg 3.0 ALL HORSE NAMES ARE CASE SENSITIVE! Everything from this point and below will be about our custom horse plugin. We're currently on version 3.0 which added a huge amount of features and new ways to interact with your horse. We plan on releasing more and more content and expanding our ever-changing plugin. We hope you enjoy the changes and please feel free to give us your feedback. Please see below a list of all commands. Normal people commands ' Vet Commands' Cool People Commands (admin+) ' Your first horse' Claiming a horse is extremely important. Unclaimed horses are horses that are not owned by anyone. You are not required to claim a horse in the academy; however, we highly encourage you to. This is the only opportunity to claim a free horse. If you do not wish to claim at this stage you can still obtain a horse later on for a minimum of 20k. As a member, you are allowed 3 horse claims. More claims may be acquired via ranks on donation store or single horse-slot purchases either on donation store or using horseshoes in /h shop. Claiming a horse is easy, simply sit on the horse and type /h claim For example, if you wanted to name your horse Willow, you would type "/h claim Willow". Don’t worry, you can change your horses name at any time. After the command is typed, another box (GUI) will pop up and ask you to choose a breed. Choose wisely, this can not be changed (without a donation). Once your horse is claimed, it is protected from theft and damage (not including injuries and illnesses). You will now also have many other options available to you and your horse. However, your horse is not completely safe. Just like in the real world, horses can, and will, get sick. It is up to you, your vet, and your farrier to ensure that your horse is in tip-top shape How To Care for Your Horse Your horses on Ranch n’ Craft need to be taken care of just like any horse would in real life! Our custom plugin includes several features that enable you to look after the health and wellbeing of your horse, just as you would at a real barn. By remembering to take care of the basic horse care chores listed below, you and your steed will be in perfect shape! Feeding your horse is essential to its health! Users will need to feed their horses on a daily basis, or they risk losing energy, contracting illnesses, losing stats, and even ‘death’! Horses that go more than 3 days without being fed will begin to lose energy, a few more days and horses will run the risk of becoming ill, and after two weeks, the horse will ‘die’. Be sure to choose your stable hands wisely if you are going out of town! We would recommend “Willow Creek Rescue and Rehabilitation Centre”. They are run by the server and horses under their care are insured. If your horse gets sick during their stay at the centre, it is covered! Vaccinations are also important in ensuring your horses are in top-notch condition and ready for competition! Having your horses shots up to date will protect them from illnesses and the negative effects that come along with it. Horses that are not vaccinated are at risk for illness and may be turned away from horse shows and other horse-related activities to prevent the spread of disease. Horses that become ill are unusable and will refuse to eat until they are cured by a vet. Auction sickness affects 1 in every 10 horses. When your horse obtains auction sickness, it becomes unusable. You may choose to wait out the auction sickness (10 days IRL), call your vet to treat it, or get the cure from the donation store. There is no way to prevent auction sickness at this time. Your horses should see the vet regularly to maintain good health. Certified veterinarians are the only people who can properly evaluate your horse’s health. These vets are trusted players who have an excellent record in caring for our horses on Ranch n’ Craft. You will find they have a title and a certificate (book and quill signed by one of our upper staff members) verifying they are qualified RnC vets! Traits Each horse has a trait that will affect one of their characteristics in either a positive or negative way. Traits are assigned to horses randomly when claimed, however, the bad traits can be improved through leveling and groundwork. The currently available traits your horses can have are listed below: ' Stats & Leveling' Think of stats as your horse’s abilities. Their abilities can be improved upon as your horse learns and grows on our server. Stats work in a few ways; we will talk about them one by one. First, there's Energy. This stat is what allows your horse to perform tasks like walking, running, jumping, etc. You must keep your horse’s energy above 10% or your horse will eventually just stop moving. You can raise your horse’s energy by feeding them any horse-appropriate food. To feed hold the food and Shift+right click horse. Then, there's groundwork. Groundwork is key to any horse training both in real life and in RnC. Not doing groundwork will make leveling a bit more difficult. Horses will buck you off, kick you, bite you, and no one wants that! There are a few ways to level this, you can simply walk your horse, or you can lunge them. This is done by holding a lunge line in your off hand (Shield Slot) and the lunge stick needs to be equipped and in your main hand. Once ready you Shift + Swiftness is how fast your horses can run. Leveling this is simple. You simply ride your horse. Yep, that's it! Agility is another stat that you can level. This is how high your horse can jump. The best way to level this is to make sure you hit the max jump height on every jump. The higher you hit in jump bar, the more xp you get. Rider level isn’t a stat but it can be leveled. Rider levels are a way to show players how much horse experience you have. It keeps track of all your horse activity and turns some of it into rider xp. We wanted a way for trainers to show people how much time they actually spent training horses, and this will allow them to do just that. Not to mention, who doesn't want to show off how much time you spend on RnC? Lunging We decided to add this as its own sub-heading as we feel that some people have a hard time with learning how to get the horses lunging automatically. Go to the tack shop located in spawn, or donation store, and pick yourself up a Lunge kit. This kit contains a lunge rope and a lunging stick. Once you have the items, put the lunge rope in your shield slot and equip your lunge stick in your main hand. Then Shift+Right click and your horse should begin to go in circles around you. You will need to left click to reset the timer. If you wish to stop, simply unequip the lunge stick. Leasing Leasing a horse is simply allowing someone to use your horse for a set amount of time. Do note, that when you lease your horse to someone their care is also in their hands. So be sure you trust the person. You wouldn't want to end up with a dead horse. To lease your horse /h lease player horse. A GUI will pop up where you can set the price by using the "buttons" provided. You can confirm you entered the right price by scrolling over the "confirm" button on the top right. Adjusting the buttons up and down will adjust the price. Once confirmed, You will be taken to the "Time Frame GUI" This works the same way as price but D=Day H=Hours and M=minutes. Once you're happy with the price you click the confirm button and a request will be sent to the player your specified. If they accept, /h accept, the lease will be done and your horse will return back to you when the time is up or when you cancel the lease. To end a lease early, Buying/Selling Buying and selling horses is a huge part of Ranch n' Craft. Some people do it for the money, others train winners and sell them to barrel racers, or others interested in one of many events. No matter the reason make sure you are sure. If you click the confirm button and they accept, you will not be able to get that horse back unless they are willing to re-sell. All sales are final. To sell a horse you will first need a Selling contract. You can find these at the tack shop in spawn. Once you have the selling contract, hold it in your main hand and do /h sell username HorseYouWantToSell ''(it's case sensitive!) a GUI will pop up where you can set the price by using the "buttons" provided. You can confirm you entered the right price by scrolling over the "confirm" button on the top right. Once you're happy with the price you click the confirm button and a request will be sent to the player your specified. If they accept, ''/h accept, the sale will be done and your horse will be removed from your stable and put to the player specified.'' '' Breeding You can breed your horses on Ranch N’ Craft by using a Breeding Kit. A breeding kit looks like a black square with a red heart in it. In order to breed you must have a Stallion (a Stally that's not Gelded) and a Mare. Both horses have to be trusted to (or owned by) the person breeding. To breed you must have the stallion and the mare within a 10 block radius of each other, then right click on the stallion with the breeding kit to spawn a foal. The person who owns the mare gets the foal, but other arrangements can be made between the breeders at the time of the birth. Your foal can now be seen in your /h list. For more on foals, see our other pages. You can buy Breeding Kits on the donation store, or in-game from other players. ' Vets ' Vets are trusted people who all undergo training to become a vet. In 3.0, vets are streamlined and at this point, really easy. However, come future patches, the hope is to have more illnesses and injuries, big or small. The vet will be required to look at a list of symptoms, and then diagnose an illness from those symptoms. Any player may become a vet when the vets expansion comes out. Players with paid ranks have a much better chance at getting vet than those who do not. This is because we feel as though those that are paying for a rank are far less likely to up and disappear than those who have “no ties” to the server. We also feel this is yet another perk for those that are able to and willing to support us month after month. For those that do not have a monthly subscription, the requirements will be pretty steep. A word to those interested that do not have a rank - play time, behaviour, and communication are key things we will be looking for in both players who have paid ranks and those who do not. Vets as of now have only a few commands to use, but again, this will change as we put out more and more content. Rider Profile & Levels Your rider profile will tell you and other players a lot about yourself. As we add more content, the rider profiles will also change and hold more and more information. To access your personal rider profile, simply use the “/h profile” command. Once open, you will have a few options. If you hover over your head you will see a few stats about yourself. Your rider level tells other players how often you work with your horses. The stables will take you to your horses, active boosters will show you what boosters you currently have. Rider levels can be obtained by simply levelling horses and cleaning up poop. Yes, poop. Cleaning up after your horse will give you xp towards your rider levels. Trainers and Stablehands will want to level this up to show other players how much experience they have. Each time you level your rider level, you gain points that can be spent in the HorseRPG shop. Horseshoes ' ' Horseshoes are a currency within the HorseRPG plugin itself. These can be obtained from the donation store and/or by levelling your rider levels. They can then be spent on various items; boosters, multipliers, horse slots, horse eggs, breeding kits, gelding kits, and more. You can see how many points you have at any time by looking at the HorseRPG box or profile. You can access the HorseRPG shop by using the “/h shop” command. Registering Horses & DNA Registering your horse is a big step and not a decision to take lightly. There are many perks to registering your horse. Once registered, your horse instantly becomes more valuable and a minimum sale price will be set based on the horse and its stats. You also get access to your horses family tree where you can track all of their breedings and even their children's children, so on and so on. When you register your horse you may no longer change its name or its breed. Any horse may be registered by purchasing it off of in-game store or donation store. Shop We now have both a donation store https://store.ranchncraft.com and an in-game HorseRPG shop. As stated in Horseshoes, you are able to purchase multiple items from the in game shop. Not all items are available in the in game shop, and some special items can only be purchased from the donation store. Below is a list of the items that can currently be bought from the IN-GAME SHOP. Please note, that items in shop are monitored and prices will change to accommodate the economy. * Permanent Boosters. These boosters will increase that particular stat permanently, by 1%. This will be RIDER based and works on/with all horses that you own or lease. Think of these as bettering yourself as a player. You can choose to level quicker in swiftness, agility, groundwork, or a mixture of all! These do stack as well. * Personal Boosters. These boosters will MULTIPLY the amount of xp you get for a set amount of time. Most multipliers will be 2x the xp amount (meaning if you normally get 100xp per block moved you would get 200 xp per blocks moved with the booster active) for an hour. These can be modified and more may be obtained from the donation store. * Breeding Kit: This kit is used to breed horses * Breeding Reducer: When used on a horse it will reset your breeding time allowing you to breed right away. * Gelding Kit: This is used to turn your stallion into a gelding. Note: geldings are faster but they are no longer able to breed. * HorseRPG egg: This egg contains one claimable HorseRPG horse. Please make sure you have an open slot for it before trying to use it. * Breed Changer: This allows you to change the breed of your horse. This DOES NOT WORK ON REGISTERED HORSES! * Foal Feed: Feeding this to a foal will make it instantly grow to an adult. * Vet Voucher: This will allow you to give all your shots to one horse for free. * Horse Register: Register your horse and begin to track its family tree! * Lunge Kit: This kit is needed to lunge your horses. * Cure Auction Sickness: This will instantly cure your horse of Auction sickness. * Name Changer: This will allow you to change the name of your horse. This DOES NOT WORK ON REGISTERED HORSES! __FORCETOC__ __NEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:Browse